Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, along with quick development of semiconductor technology, portable electronic products and flat panel display products are widely used. In various flat panel displays, since liquid crystal display (LCD) has advantages of low voltage operation, no radiation scattering, light weight and small volume, etc., it has become a mainstream in the display products. In order to decrease the manufacturing cost of the LCD, some manufacturers have provided a technique of directly fabricating thin film transistors (TFT) on a glass substrate to form multistage shift registers, so as to replace an existing commonly used gate driving chip to decrease the manufacturing cost of the LCD. Moreover, in order to decrease the cost of the display panel and narrow a frame of the display panel, the number of the transistors used in the shift register is gradually decreased. Therefore, how to ensure a normal operation of the shift register in case that the number of the transistors is decreased has become an important issue in design of the display panel.